1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowling game and more particularly pertains to continuing rolling bowling balls for ten balls or less until the player knocks down the number of pins which he or she has knocked down by a prior ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowling games of known designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, bowling games of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of playing bowling games, scoring and competing through known methods and apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,381 to Brim relates to a Bowling Game Using Sets of Predetermined Pin Fall Objectives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,575 to Kosof relates to a Method of Playing a Bowling Game. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,278 to Benko relates to a Method of Playing a Bowling Game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe continuing rolling bowling balls for ten balls or less until the player knocks down the number of pins which he or she has knocked down by a prior ball.
In this respect, the bowling game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides continuing rolling bowling balls for ten balls or less until the player knocks down the number of pins which he or she has knocked down by a prior ball.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bowling game wherein a player continues rolling bowling balls for ten balls or less until the player knocks down the number of pins which he or she has knocked down by a prior ball. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.